


Until Next Time

by Yaen22



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaen22/pseuds/Yaen22
Summary: “You’ve ruined me for other women y’know” he joked “good, I don’t want anyone else sniffing around what’s mine” she replied with a grin. Murdina McLeod complicated his life to no end. The strongest woman he’d even met, just so happened to be the head of Glasgow’s most notorious gang. Her cruelty and her unwillingness to yield under any circumstances made them kindred spirits, each looking to outdo the other in order to maintain power, even within their own relationship. When the lines of business and romance blur who’s the one that comes out on top? And can egos this fragile really sustain something once the excitement has dissipated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fic on this site and I hope I manage to maintain the standard of writing. I suck at summaries so thank you for reading. Not much to say except enjoy. Obviously my OFC is Scottish and I will be writing in the Scottish dialect, some examples of words she’ll used include:
> 
> Ah - I  
> Ah’m - I am  
> Yer - your  
> Ye - you  
> wi’out - without 
> 
> Etc. A lot of them are self explanatory but any issues comment and I’ll fill you in :). 
> 
> For each chapter if I use a Scots specific word, e.g. Gallus, I will advise of its meaning. I.e. Gallus - arrogant. 
> 
> This whole fic is also been inspired by various songs, even if it’s just marginally. So for each chapter I’ll note the song which inspired it. 
> 
> This one was “Belter” by Gerry Cinnamon.
> 
> —————————————————————

Alfie Solomons ran his hands across his tired face. The door flung open, the handle slamming against the wall with a bellow from Ollie. He didn’t need to look up, he knew exactly who it was. There was only one person that thought they could waltz into his office like that. 

“Murdina, how are you on this fine evening? Door still on its hinges” he asked, shuffling papers on his desk

“cut yer shit Solomons, you know why am here” she leaned on his table catching his gaze.

Jocks and pikeys for business partners, what was he doing.

Murdina McLeod was certainly not what he expected of the Glasgow gangs, but her reputation was legendary. Murdo McLeod’s only child took the north with an iron first, spreading her fathers empire in a way nobody could have imagined.

“Look Mina, the fuckin Americans, right?, want Irish whiskey, what can I say?” Alfie sat back in his chair, watching the anger rise in the redhead before him

“you could tell the fuckin truth and stop undercuttin me at every turn you miserable cunt” she replied, teeth bared, thick accent becoming more pronounced with every syllable.

“Oh you know how to sweet talk me love” he smirked, fuelling her rage in a way that only spurred him further. 

“You have precisely fifteen fuckin seconds to cough up what am owed wee man, don’t fuckin start with me” she stabbed the table with her pointer finger, her black fingernail leaving a half moon scratch in the finish. 

He reached into his desk, pulling out a folder with notes stuffed within it and dropping it on the desk with a loud slap.

“Had to get you down here somehow Mina, see that pretty little face of yours” he grinned as she snatched the folder. 

“If you weren’t such an arse all the time maybe ah’d come down wi’out some elaborate scheme” She muttered, counting the cash in the folder satisfied that it was there. 

“So it’s the gentlemanly type you’re after? Didn’t think you’d mind slumming it with an arse in your line of work” he prodded making her roll her eyes. 

“I’m surrounded by arses all day back in Glasgow, the 400 odd mile trip doesn’t seem worth it for the same shite with uglier scenery” she scoffed, nodding out the window to the smog covered streets. 

“This is the capital”

“not my capital” 

“You Scots seem to hold some grudges for things that happened over 200 years ago” 

“oh aye and the Jews are a forgiving people” she retorts sarcastically.

He grins, noting the small smile playing at the sides of her mouth. Alfie could always break her resolve, in spite of her harsh exterior he seemed to bury his way through. 

“Stay for a drink will you?” He pulled a bottle of whiskey, her whiskey, from his desk. The scroll across the label stated Munro, the significance of which she never revealed to him during the little dance routine they shared.

“Dipping intae the merchandise?” She raised an eyebrow but took a seat in front of his desk anyway, leaning back and resting her legs on this table. Her skirts fell back, revealing the knife she kept stuck in the top of her boot. Everything about her screaming beautiful but deadly. And everyone else just bored him in comparison.

“I paid you for this, right, you know you make the best” He praised pouring the almond liquid between two glasses.

“We have a air for it, unlike this shitehole, d’you even know what air is doon here?” She teased bringing the glass to her lips taking in the smell. A recipe brewed by her family in the same one room flat for over 70 years, now in crates on its way to the states. Made her think how far she’d brought them. And what she had done to get them there. 

“You don’t have an appointment” they heard Ollie shout as the door opened anyway. Both their heads snapped towards the doorway, locking eyes with the intruder.

“Tommy Shelby, what an unexpected surprise” Alfie boomed, maintaining a jolly exterior which drove Mina insane. She knew the cold calculations the man was going through right now, and it involved deciding if he should break the bottle of 15 year old whiskey or unlock the drawer with his revolver. She was far more honest

“You set me up, with Sabini” the blue eyed intruder took another step towards Alfie. Her Knife, ripped from her boot as she shot off the chair, was now pressed against the Shelby man’s neck, leaving a knick with the sharp blade. Alfie blinked, amazed by her quickness. 

“Take another step blinder boy and ah swear tae god” She threatened, glaring almost through him with an intensity to match his own piercing gaze. Alfie had heard what her unspecified threats had comprised of in the past, and the way she wielded that knife like an artist would a paintbrush would have been enough to stop him in his tracks. But apparently Tommy Shelby had a death wish, or perhaps he was just stupid.

“What’ll happen then sweetheart” He dared, the corners of his mouth twitch as he fought a smile, all the while a drop of blood trailed down his neck. Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised by Tommy’s callous attitude in the face of danger, but her next proposition took Alfie aback. 

“Or else you’ll have enemies in London and in Glasgow out for ye, ah believe the Germans referred to that as a war on two fronts...we know how that worked out for them. Now off ye fuck and get Ollie to pencil ye in like a good lad” she patted his face condescendingly. 

He backed off “surprised you have a woman doing your dirty work Solomons” he challenged making her let out a sardonic laugh. 

“Ye could do a lot a damage with those razors in yer cap but don’t forget, we invented the Glasgow Smile, if ye want to see how it’s done firsthand, all you have to do is ask” he held up his hands “pleasure meeting you” he quipped as he exited the office. “Likewise” she replied, stomping her foot on the nearest chair and ripping up her skirts to slide her knife away. 

“You know I could have handled it Mina” Alfie smirked, leaning back on his chair “knowin you it’d end up as a twelve minute soliloquy of how yer going to turn him intae a lamp shade, ma way wis quick and painless” taking her drink down in one gulp “I’d end up never getting ma wee dram” her tongue ran over her teeth, making a smacking noise as she enjoyed every drop. 

She placed the tumbler in the desk in front of him, her heavily ringed fingers clinging against the empty glass. Her dainty hands covered in gold and diamonds were just another example of how similar they were. Flashes of wealth such as theirs were only displayed by those who grew up with nothing. In her case the rings served to cover scars he had caught glimpses of however like so many things when it came to her had no idea what they were from.

“How long are you staying this time love?” Alfie asked watching as she slid herself onto the corner of his desk. 

“Oh a’ll be leavin as soon as possible, on your dime an all” she replied, a grin playing on her painted lips. 

“Is that right? How do you expect me to part with my hard earned cash?” Alfie grinned back as he poured her another drink.

“Am no doing all the work for you Alf, you’ll need to figure out how yer going to make it up to me” she pursed her lips, teasing him as he gave her a crooked smile back. This was just another step in the dance. First she would come in and threaten him with death, he’d tease her, give her what she wanted, then she’d tease him. But she never gave him what he wanted. Ever. It was almost agonising. 

“I could drive you back myself ay? Have a butchers at this scenery you’re always banging on about” he suggested, smiling as she let out a breathy laugh.

“You’ve been saying that for a good 6 months now Alfie, somehow a don’t think that’s gonny happen” she scoffed. 

“I’m a busy man Murdina”

“and am a busy wummin Alfred” she stood, downing her glass once more. 

“And on that note ah’d best be off, until next time you inevitably piss me off” she placed the glass on his desk “until next time” he agreed with a smile and a shake of his head.


	2. What you do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you do to me by Don Broco very loosely inspired this chapter. 
> 
> Not much else to say except enjoy x
> 
> ——————————————————————

Alfie sat in the corner booth of the club, his arm wrapped around the back of a flirty blonde he’d met at the racetrack. 

He never struggled to get women, they’d giggle, brush their hands over his chest or his arm and think they’re being subtle about wanting him. He never minded that part when he wanted a quick fuck, but it wasn’t much good for anything else. It bored him. 

He had been at least pretending to listen to what the blonde had to say, glancing towards the bar quickly to see how busy it was. A deep blue caught his eye, made him look twice to see what it was. Who it was. 

Murdina McLeod stood by the bar in a flowing sapphire gown, tight around her curves with a lace overlay. Her auburn hair was up off her neck, with a long hatpin keeping it in place. No doubt a replacement for the knife she couldn’t carry without her usual boots. 

“Excuse me” Alfie interrupted the girl, pulling himself onto his feet as he walked towards bar, leaving the blonde herself. 

“Surprised to see you in my neck of the woods” Alfie started “surprised you managed tae tear yer eyes away fae the cleavage yer burd was displaying, hardly kosher is she?” She gave him a sidewards glance as he leaned against the bar, his back turned towards his seemingly forgotten about companion. 

“I’d stare at yours an all if you’d give me the opportunity” Alfie’s eyes flickered down toward her lace covered chest as she turned to face him, darting up to meet her eyes as she turned. “You’re a pig” she shook her head, each word over pronounced as she emphasised each syllable. 

And yet despite her words her own gaze wandered down the man’s suited form, noting the pleasing difference from his un-ironed shirt and stained apron that she normally saw him in. 

“And you look like you’re hungry for bacon” he noted with a smug smile as she rolled her eyes. “A Jew referring to himsel as bacon seems a bit sacrilegious is it no?” She asked, eliciting a laugh from the man which make her bite her own lips to hide a smile. 

She hated how easily he broke through her resolve, like it was almost effortless. Even when she insulted him he managed to turn it around. It made her feel out of control. But it also made her feel free. 

“I think God and I have bigger discretions we should be worrying about” he noted, holding up his hand and signalling at the bartender for two whiskeys. 

It had been busy, Mina was happy to wait but the bartender dropped everything to serve their drinks. 

“I hate that ye can just waltz o’er here like that and get served right away, I wis happy waitin” she pulled her drink close to her anyway.

“Benefit of being beside me love” Alfie explained as she reached into the little clutch she’d brought only to find he had already paid the man. 

“I pay my own way Solomons” she stated, a glare shot his way “don’t worry love I’ll deduct it from your next shipment” he proposed taking a sip of his drink. 

“Anyway, what’re you doing in cutting about London without dropping into the bakery?” Alfie asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he removed the whiskey which cling to his bearded face. 

“Ah only came down this afternoon, woulda dropped in sooner or later” her delicate fingers followed the brim of her glass as she circled it slowly. 

“Business or pleasure?” He pursed his lips as she rolled her eyes “business obviously, why else would ah willingly spend time in this shitehole of a city” her small smirk made his grin widen. 

“To visit your favourite baker of course” he winked at her. She pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile once again. 

“You know I happen to like your smile love, would love it if you let me actually see it after all the work I put in to get it” he noted, his own full lips turned up at the corners. 

“Of course, silly me. Ah forgot everything ah do is to please you Mr Solomons, tell me do ye prefer it wi or wi’out teeth” she forced a tight lipped smile, earning a raised eyebrow from the man in front of her. 

“Are we still talking about smiles there darlin?” He grinned as she shoved his shoulder playfully “do ye ever get yer mind out the gutter” she asked “only for a minute before I shove it back down there” he quipped, noticing a man moving through the crowd towards them. 

His eyes narrowed, causing Mina to turn to see the approaching interrupter. “Min, ye alright?” The man asked, his accent as broad as hers as he touched her arm gently. Familiarly. 

“Yeah Don, Ah’ll be back over in a minute” she instructed tapping his hand. He moved off, glaring towards Alfie and leaving with a grunt. 

“You’re not alone” it wasn’t a question, almost meaningless in what it added except confirmation to himself that she was here with another man. 

“Neither are you” She replied grabbing her glass “until next time Alfie” and with that she was gone, disappeared into the crowd without another word. 

“Until next time” he muttered, downing his glass before ordering another, having seemingly forgotten all about the blonde women he had came here with.


End file.
